My Beautiful Green Wild Beast
by Nettan87
Summary: WARNING! This is a yaoi fanfic! Meaning that the story contains a boyXboy relationship involving GaaraXRock Lee from Naruto. If you don't like it, don't read it.


"_**My beautiful green wild beast"**_

_A GaaraXLee__ yaoi fanfic_

"_Finally,"_ Gaara thought. _"Why are these meetings so long?"_ The meeting had seemed endless, and he was already late.

"Please don't let me have missed it." Gaara spoke quietly to himself as he hurriedly made his way down the busy street, through the villiage of Konoha, the last light of the setting sun lingering on the roofs of the nearby buildings.

"Missed what?"

In shock, Gaara quickly spun around on his heels, eyes open wide with fear at the fact that someone other than himself had heard his desperate plea. There stood his older sister Temari, arms folded over her chest and a mischievously questioning look that seemed to suit her face and personality perfectly.

"You going somewhere special, Gaara-sama?" She asked, looking at the road ahead of them, as if trying to see exactly where he was going. Gaara, at seeing it was only his sister, quickly gathered his composure, arms folded in front of him, and relaxing his face into the mask of slight anger and annoyance he always wore in public.

"No. You must have heard me wrong. I'm just going for a walk to clear my head before retreating back to my quarters. And since when are you allowed to eavesdrop on me." The last had not been a question, and Temari knew it. Even though Gaara was Temaris younger brother, he was considerably stronger than both her and their older brother, which gave him a certain amount of power over his two older siblings.

"Umm… I… I was just wondering. You seemed to be in a hurry, so…" Loosing a fraction of her confidence, her arms falling to her sides, she seemed to just have remembered the strength of Gaara of the desert.

"Maybe you should worry more about your own business, and leave mine be. I'm going now. Goodnight." At that, he turned his back to her continuing to make his way through the now almost deserted street.

As Gaara walked away, Temari looked to resume her lost confidence, a slight smile spreading across her face.

"Should we follow?" A deep voice from the shadows at her right asked as Kankuro, the older brother of Gaara and Temari, stepped up beside her, watching Gaara vanish down the street.

"No. He'll be alright on his own. He's Gaara, right? Besides, I have to find Shikamaru before dark…"

"Oh. Shikamaru, eh?"

Temari looked over to see Kankuro trying his best to suppress the grin threatening to overtake his face.

"What?" She fixed him with a questioning look.

"Oh. Nothing, nothing." He answered waving his hand as to make the question go away, still fighting to control the grin. Though it seemed the grin had the upper hand on him. "Let's go, ne?" Still wearing a questioning frown Temari agreed and started walking; taking the rout opposite the one Gaara had chosen for his so called evening stroll.

On the other side of the village, or soon anyway, Gaara was hurrying as fast as he could without running, though he wasn't far from it.

"Baka Temari. Now I'm even later than before! Please, please, please don't let me have missed it." He cursed and pleaded under his breath.

The village was quiet now, dark shadows trailing the streets in front of the huge gates bearing the proud symbol of the Hidden Leaf. The sun had almost set and the moon would soon be the only source of light in the cool summer night. But Gaara didn't notice the gathering darkness. He had other things on his mind.

Well through the gates he headed into the green forest surrounding the entire village. Climbing over rocks and fallen trees, making his way through the bush, he savoured the clear, fresh smell of the wet leafs and grass, courtesy of the newly fallen rain. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but he loved the scent of the forest just after a light summer's rain. He closed his eyes for a second as he walked, taking in a deep breath of the wonderful smell. It reminded him of… of…

Thud!

The sound made Gaaras eyes shoot open as his body jerked to a sudden halt, stopping him in his tracks. Standing there, every muscle in his body tense and at the ready, he listened, focusing every part of his mind on finding the origin of the noise. There it was again! But this time it was faster and followed by a series of similar thuds, as if something was rapidly hitting a solid piece of wood. Yes! He had found the place and, judging by the sounds, he wasn't too late! Not yet anyway.

Concentrating on the sounds, Gaara slowly turned to the source of the thudding and began to walk, making no sound as he stepped on the bare ground. The thudding became louder and faster. And as Gaara approached he could now clearly make out sounds of heavy breathing mixed with the thudding. Finally he reached the place he had been looking for. Looking out from behind the bushes where he usually sat hiding, he saw it. There, in the middle of the open clearing in front on him, bathing in the silvery light of the new full moon was the most beautiful and fascinating creature he had ever seen. His breath caught in his throat and his heart pounding loudly, gathering speed with the thudding sounds, as his eyes settled on the moving figure half hidden in shadow. The sight always took his breath away. There, in the pale moonlight stood Rock Lee, the beautiful wild beast of Konoha, practicing his techniques at the wooden trunk as he always did, his fists hitting the worn-out and smooth wood with impossible speed and strength, leaving marks after his knuckles at every punch.

"2899, 2900, 2901…" He counted through his gritted teeth at every strike. Gaara could only stare in awe at the speed at which he moved, at the flexing of his muscles under the green fabric of his clothes and the most captivating of all, the utterly beautiful glimmer of life in his eyes.

"3000!" With one last kick that made the trunk shake and leafs fall from the nearest tree, he reached his goal for the exercise. Taking a deep breath and turning around, using his right hand to shield his eyes from the bright moon, he smiled to himself.

"Such a moon shouldn't be wasted, and a short break wouldn't hurt." He said as he lay down on his back looking up at the moon above. The wet grass felt so good against his bare skin after the long training session. _"Maybe I overdid it just a little this time… I feel so sleepy…"_ Lee thought, feeling his eyelids getting heavier by the second.

In his hiding place, Gaara was fighting hard to regain control of his emotions. That smile just a moment ago had made his heart stop and he had to remind himself to take a breath to settle the burning sensation in his lungs. It had been pure luck that he had found this place during a late night walk. Ever since that first night back in Konoha he had been sneaking out to watch Lee train. He had been drawn to the place, to Lee, by some strange unexplainable force. He hadn't understood it at first, seeing as he had never experienced it before. But now he knew. He knew it with all of his heart. He was in love with Rock Lee.

Since he had realized what the feeling was, it had only grown stronger. Now, every time he saw Lee, heard him talk or walked just a little too close to him while passing him in the hallways, the feeling was fiercely threatening to make his chest explode as he fought the urge to ravish poor Lee right then and there. But it was getting harder and harder to resist. Last time he had come pretty close to letting go. His hands had been shaking violently and he had kept his eyes tightly shut as he walked passed the place Lee was standing, right by the entrance to the village hospital building. Before Gaara knew what was happening, however, Lee had stepped up and taken a hold of his hand and asked if he was feeling alright or if he might need to visit the hospital. In the chock of feeling Lees skin touching his and seeing the look of concern in his eyes all he could do was stutter a hoarse "I-I'm fine." He had then quickly freed his hand from Lees firm grip and made his way back to his room without so much as another word. The rest of that day he had spent sitting on the floor of the room, gripping his red hair in his hands, trying to stifle the urge to run back and kiss him deeply while exploring the rest of his skin, specially the parts usually covered by clothes… Gaara could still remember the feel of Lee's hand clasping his wrist; it was permanently burned into his memory. He traced the area around his right wrist with his fingertips. Lee had touched him there, however brief. Pulling himself out of dreams of past events, Gaara leaned forward a little to check what Lee was doing. He was still lying there on his back in the wet grass.

"_That's strange."_ Gaara thought. _"He never takes this long of a break, 3-5 minutes is normal, but it has been almost fifteen minutes now."_ A stab of worry made Gaara shift position so he could see Lees face. His eyes were closed. Was he asleep? Here? Now?

"What is he thinking!" Gaara whispered harshly. "He'll get sick sleeping like that! I have to make him wake up somehow…" He picked up a stone from the ground beside him and threw it as far as he could, to the other end of the clearing, making a loud noise as it struck several trees before hitting the ground. No reaction. He tried again, and had the same result. After several failed attempts at waking Lee up from a distance, Gaara came to the conclusion that if he was going to wake him from his sleep he had to walk up there and do it face to face. Getting up from his hiding place, Gaara pushed the branches aside and stepped into the clearing. Rock Lee was lying only a few meters away from where he was standing now, still not moving. Taking one step at a time Gaara was soon standing right beside the sleeping boy. His hands had started shaking again and he could hear his heart pounding violently in his ears. It was beating so loud that he was surprised it didn't wake up the whole village. He tried to swallow as he bent down next to the sleeping form, but his mouth was dry as sand. _"Quite fitting,"_ he thought for a second. Then all thoughts went away. His face was burning hot with the excitement of being this close to the person he loved. The person he desired with every fibre of his being. He stopped to remove the gourd of sand from his back, so that nothing would be in the way, before he carefully leaned in to shake the boy in front of him awake. But then his left hand slipped on the wet grass and he suddenly found himself lying on top of the sleeping Lee. He could feel Lees slow, hot breathing against his own right ear. Breath coming through the slightly parted lips gently touching the side of Gaaras face. Fiercely blushing, Gaara quickly struggled to push himself up with one hand on either side of Lees face. And there he stayed, frozen. Lee, however, didn't wake up. _"He must be sleeping really deeply,"_ was the last sane thought that passed through Gaaras mind before his eyes were fixed on the sight of Lees face in the moonlight. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The silver light glimmering in his jet-black hair, and making his skin look even more beautiful than usual, was also making the rise of his smooth, soft lips even more alluring. He couldn't take it anymore. All the barriers he had put up and built with restraint and self-control came crashing down around him. The only thought that filled his mind was the need to feel Lee's lips against his. He slowly leaned closer and closer, until their lips met. It felt better than Gaara had ever dreamed of. It felt like electricity was running through his entire body as his lips continued to explore Lees. His fingers traced their way through Lee's silky hair and around his slender neck as the kissing continued. They where now breathing as one, the same breath passing through both of their lungs. It was ecstatic. And then, Lee's eyes opened. It might have been unconscious, Gaara didn't know, but suddenly the sand was pinning Lee down at his arms and legs, so that he couldn't get away.

"Mhh…?! G… Ga… Gaara?! What are you doing?!" Lee shouted in chock and horror as he woke up in the middle of the fierce kissing. He suddenly noticed that he couldn't his arms or legs and looked over to see the sand holding him down.

"Gaara stop it! What are you doing?!" He kept on shouting at Gaara who had now moved on to trailing wet kisses along the side of Lee's throat.

"Can't you tell?" Gaara whispered in a soft, hot breath against Lee's right ear. "I'm having my way with you…" At that last part he gently sucked Lee's earlobe with his lips, sliding his tongue inside, making Lee moan involuntarily and his cheeks heated to a bright red.

"B… But...? What do you… mean… by that?" Lee panted through the involuntary moans, invoked by Gaaras continuous exploring of Lee's skin using his mouth and tongue. Panic was clearly detectible in his voice now. Gaara moved to rest his face only millimetres above Lee's. His brightly green eyes staring deeply into the wide open eyes in front of him, amazed at their beauty, he whispered "Should I… show you?" then swiftly moved down to encase Lee's lips with his own in a hot, earthmoving kiss. At first, being chocked, Lee's eyes opened wide and he fought to get away. He couldn't move an inch. Struggling, without success and with Gaara not giving up, Lee eventually realized he couldn't win. Then Gaara made Lee's lips part further and slid his warm silky tongue into his mouth, searching for Lee's. This made Lees mind jolt. What was he supposed to do?! He couldn't move. He was trapped. And to add to that, he realized, kissing Gaara didn't feel all that bad. Acctually, it was kind of nice. More than that, really… He closed his eyed as he made an uncertain attempt at sliding his tongue against Gaara's already searching through his mouth and got an immediate response as a deep moan rose from Gaaras throat. This voluntary participation from Lee seemed only to have made Gaara even more overcome by his desire to have Lee as he continued his kissing with newfound energy. Lee's head was spinning wildly at the feel of Gaara's tongue intertwining with his, their lips touching, clinging to one another in a desperate attempt to stay like this, with this feeling surging through the both of them, for as long as possible. Lee's heart was pounding so fast it made him dizzy and Gaara's hands moving around his neck and holding on to his hair didn't do anything to help relieve it. Soon Gaara's hands left Lee's, now rather tangled, black hair and started to feel their way over the green fabric covering his heaving chest and down the length of his slender, muscular body. Lee's eyes suddenly burst open as he realized what the red haired boy lying on top of him was about to do.

"G… Mh…Ga… Gaara! Nm… St… Stop!" His cheeks had changed into a deep burning red as he again struggled to get away from Gaaras inpatient lips and searching hands.

"It's too much! Stop it! Please, Gaara!" He was practically shouting as their lips parted. Leaning over, Gaara fixed his eyes upon Lee's, a determination in them that Lee knew wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I said I was going to show you, didn't I? It's too late to stop now…" As he spoke, his hands continued to make their way around Lee's middle. His fingers rested on the knot of the red Konoha headprotector, always worn at his waist, only for a few seconds before starting to work at untying it. While his fingers where working feverishly to untie the red sash and free it from its familiar position, his eyes never once broke the connection with Lee's. Still pleading loudly for Gaara to stop what he was doing, Lee could only watch as Gaara pulled his headprotector out from under him and again moved up to stare down at the pinned down boy. Their lips so close they'd touch if either of them spoke.

"It's too late to stop now…" Gaara repeated only a moment before their lips met yet again, but parted just as quick, as Gaara covered Lee's mouth with the headprotector, tying it at his neck. Unable to make any sound, other than muffled moans and screams, Lee was feeling unbearably helpless.

"Too bad," Gaara whispered against Lee's ear. "I was really enjoying it… kissing you… You did too, didn't you?" Lee suddenly started to blush fiercely. "I thought so," Gaara breathed as he noticed and smiled to himself. "But we can't have people coming here, looking for the source of screaming… It would spoil all the fun." Getting up on his elbows for support, he gazed at Lee's face in the silvery light. Even with the makeshift gag covering his mouth the sight was breathtaking.

"You are so beautiful, Lee." The comment had slipped out before he could stop it, and it seemed to have taken quite the effect on Lee. Disbelief and anger flashed across his features and angry tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes. How dared he make fun of him in a situation like this?! Saying that he was beautiful when it was so obviously a lie. No one thought of Lee as beautiful, not even himself. And having such a comment slammed in his face in a situation where he couldn't even defend himself made him even angrier. With gritted teeth and tears still flooding his eyes he fought to free himself, to get the headprotector off so he could scream at Gaara, to get a hand loose and hit him, to… to… Obviously, this wasn't the reaction Gaara had expected.

"What's wrong Lee?" He asked with a worried look upon his face as he cupped Lee's face in the palm of his right hand. "Did I hurt you? What's wrong?" Seeing the pained look of worry in Gaara's eyes, and feeling the thumb whipping away his falling tears, Lee was chocked to realize that he had meant what he said. It hadn't been intended as a joke, it had just been Gaaras sincere opinion. Blinking repeatedly to clear his vision from the watery blur, Lee calmed his now unmotivated anger and, yet again, ceased his struggling against the sand.

"That's good. Don't cry, Lee." Gaara whispered gently as he leaned in to kiss away the remains of salty tears clinging to Lee's long lashes. "Don't cry…" Gaara then proceeded to lick and kiss his way down to the base of Lee's pale neck, were he, at hearing the stifled moans escaping Lee's lungs, continued his exploring by removing the green fabric covering his right shoulder. Touching his lips to every inch of newly revealed skin, Gaara eventually managed to pull the green training suit down far enough to leave Lee's entire upper body naked before his eyes, still holding Lee's arms to the ground. Gaara's fingers where slightly shaking. Just thinking of what he was about to do made his body shiver with excitement. Barely touching the skin, his fingers circled Lee's bellybutton a few times before daring to move over the flat stomach and spreading his fingers, laying his whole hand on Lee's heaving chest. Both boy's breathing where considerably quicker now, both panting, as Gaara's mouth closed around Lee's exposed nipple. Lee shut his eyes tightly as the strange yet wonderful feeling made his cheeks burn with intense heat. Why did it feel so good?

Sliding his wet tongue over Lee's now hard nipple, gently sucking, Gaara made Lee's back arch in pleasure as he moaned against the red cloth covering his mouth. Lee was suddenly overcome by the urge to have his arms free. Part of him still wanted to use them to protect himself, though the much part wanted to embrace Gaara as tight as possible, burring his face in Gaara's shirt, clinging to him and never letting go.

As if Gaara had read Lee's thoughts he moved up to whisper in heated breaths to Lee's ear. "If you promise not to scream… I'll remove the gag, okay?"

Lee nodded and almost immediately felt Gaaras fingers untying the knot, swiftly but careful not to pull the hairs at Lee's neck. When the headprotector fell away their lips connected almost immediately, and this time Lee wasn't resisting. The kiss was cut short as Gaara paused to ask, "You will not scream?"

Turning his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look into Gaara's eyes Lee quietly answered "No…"

Having Lee's bare neck so close had made Gaara unable to resist kissing it again "Mmm… Good…"

"But, Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Could you… umm… I mean… Would you… r-release me from the sand? Please?"

Gaara suddenly stopped what he was doing and an air of sad seriousness came over him. "But you'll run away… away from me…"

"No I won't. I-I promise I won't. Please, Gaara?" Gaara turned to look Lee straight in the eye.

"Then why do you want me to release you?"

"B-Because…" Lee made his best effort at hiding the blush coming over his cheeks, "I want to hold you too…" His voice had hardly been more than a whisper, and Gaara had to blink twice to clear his head. Had he heard it right? Had Lee just said what he thought he'd said? Looking over at Lee's flustered face he knew he had heard it right.

"So that's why?"

"Yes… Please?"

His mind still reeling as he began to understand the meaning of the words Lee had just spoken, Gaara slowly let the sand leak away from Lee's pinned down arms and legs to instead gather in a circle around them. Had he said that because he…? No. That wasn't possible… Was it? At last, being able to move his arms again, Lee reached up with his right hand and gently touched Gaara's red hair with his fingertips. Slowly gaining more courage he slid his hand around Gaara's neck and pulled him down into a wet kiss. Gaara, still surprised at the fact that Lee was no longer struggling against him and that he wasn't trying to run away, was amazed to notice how good it felt to have Lee's arms around him, moving over his back and hugging him close as they kissed. When he felt that Lee's hands where nervously trying to find their way in under his shirt he paused to pull it over his head, making his hair stand on end, before resuming the kissing. They could now both feel the others naked skin touching their own as they continued holding each other close. When Gaara's hands travelled down Lee's body, to the parts still covered by the green suit, Lee suddenly came to realize were they where…

"Gaara! What if somebody sees?" Out in the open clearing, he suddenly noticed, there wasn't exactly anything that would be able to shield them encase someone happened to walk by.

"Don't worry about it…" Gaara whispered as the sand around them started moving again. "I'll take care of it. No one will see, except us…" Before he could even blink, the sand rose up around them into the form of a rounded shield, hiding them completely, but leaving an opening at the top just big enough to let the moon shine in on the both of them. "Okay?"

Lee nodded in reply and could now feel Gaara's hands removing the remains of his clothing. And even though he wasn't struggling, he could feel his cheeks burn even hotter than before. He was embarrassed. Using his left hand to cover his mouth, he closed his eyes and silently pleaded; Please don't let him notice. Please don't let him notice. Please don't let him…

"You're blushing." Startled, Lee looked up to see Gaara staring down at him.

"W-What?"

"You're blushing. It's cute. It makes you look even more beautiful than before:" There it was again. That word spoken with such ease, such certainty that it almost seemed believable. Almost.

"Stop saying that…" Lee's voice trembled.

"Stop saying what? That you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen?"

"I said stop saying that! I'm not beautiful!" Lee screamed. Fresh, burning tears where now starting to make their way down his blushing cheeks.

"Lee, listen to me. I…"

"No! I know it's just a joke, so could you please just stop it?" Tears flooded freely now, blurring his vision to the degree that he could barely make out the hovering of Gaara's face above his. "Don't mock me like this… Not you too…" So that's why he had cried earlier? Because Gaara had called him beautiful?

"Lee…" Feeling Gaara's strong arms embracing him tightly, Lee buried his face against Gaara's chest, sobbing quietly. "I'm not mocking you. Lee, I'm… I'm in love with you. There's no way I would intentionally hurt you or make you cry." Surprised, Lee looked up at Gaara with a chocked expression on his face.

"What..? You're in… With me…?"

"Yes." Gaara answered as he placed a gentle kiss on Lee's forhead. "And I have been for a long time now." Lee's tears where now flowing for a completely different reason as he closed his eyes, concentrating on the comforting feeling of Gaara's hand gently stoking his black hair.

"Gaara…"

"Shh… You don't have to say anything." Lifting Lee's chin up between the first two fingers of his right hand he caught Lee's soft, trembling lips with his own. "I love you Rock Lee. It's alright. Don't cry." Trailing wet kisses all over Lee's face, Gaara reached down to remove his own last piece of clothing.

"Gaara, I-I'm scared… I-I haven't done this before…"

"Don't worry. Just take a deep breath and relax. I'm pushing it in now. Okay, Lee? Just hold on to me and scream as much as you wish… I'll be gentle…" Lee grasped with pain as soon as Gaara started to push. The pain was paralyzing, making his entire body tense up. His breathing came in short, hollow grasps for air through his clenched teeth.

"Gaara! It hurts! Oh, Gaara, it hurts…" He had to blink repeatedly to clear his vision from the stinging tears. "It hurts…"

"Lee, I need you to relax. Take a deep breath. Look at me, Lee." Gently stroking Lee's hair as he spoke in soft words, Gaara leaned in to give Lee a reassuring kiss. "It's alright, Lee. I won't hurt you." Slowly letting go of the breath still stuck in his throat, Lee silently answered.

"Okay…" Much more relaxed this time, Lee clinged tightly to Gaara's hot body, hi knuckles whitening, as they started moving again. Relaxing helped ease the pain, but it was still overwhelming and the burning tears wouldn't stop. As Gaara started moving faster, neither of them could hold back the loud moans fighting to escape from deep down their throats. Strangely, after a while Lee could no longer feel the pain. Instead it was replaced by a much more intense feeling. It was electric. It felt so good.

"Ahh… G… Nm… Gaara?"

"Yes?" Gaara answered in a heated breath.

"I… I… Ahh!" Lee's back arched as the electric, blinding feeling started to make its way through his quivering body. "I… love you."

"Lee…" Overcome with the bubbling feeling of happiness surging through his body, mixing with the ecstasy of what they where doing, Gaara leaned down to kiss Lee deeply. Then they both came. Together, the same breath being shared by their lungs, the earth spinning around them.

Afterwards they lay on the bare ground panting in each others arms. Lee, listening to the sound of Gaara's beating heart, had never felt as happy or as safe as he did right then.

"I love you, Gaara." He whispered silently just moments before his eyes closed and sleep overcame him.

"I love you too, Lee." Looking down at the sleeping boy Gaara suddenly remembered… The smell of summer rain… He knew now, what it reminded him of. It was Rock Lee's smell, always the scent of fresh greenery after a summer's rain. He snuggled closer to the small form sleeping in his arms and buried his face in the main of black hair. "I love you, my beautiful green wild beast."

The End.


End file.
